Los peores cinco minutos de mi vida
by eclipse total
Summary: "Es noche de brujas y Lambo, ataviado en su disfraz, sale a pedir dulces. Sin embargo, no espera que su noche llena de golosinas se infecte de pesadillas al utilizar la bazuca de los diez años. Esos fueron los cinco minutos más largos en la vida de Lambo, tanto del niño como del adolescente." [Este fic participa para el reto: "Hijos de la Luna" del foro La Mansión Vongola.] [Lambo]


**Disclaimer:** Katekyo Hitman Reborn! no me pertenece, es propiedad de Akira Amano y yo solo escribo como fans para el disfrute de otros fans sin fines de lucrativos. Yukine es un OC de mi propiedad. También hago mención de una película de terror muy popular xD

 _Este FF participa en el reto "hijos de la luna" del foro "Mansión Vongola"_

Para el reto me tocó como personaje nuestro querido niño vaca, me fue difícil escribir esto, dado que no quería un simple cliché para un personaje tan alocado como Lambo, y si agregamos el hecho de que el humor no es lo mio simplemente hace la situación peor... sin embargo, escribí más de 3000 palabras en estos tres días, técnicamente se escribió solo xD

* * *

 **\- Los peores cinco minutos de mi vida -**

...

 _Lo único que Lambo quería eran cinco minutos de paz, nunca esperó terminar en medio de la locura más grande vivida en sus seis años de vida._

* * *

Esa noche de brujas sería la mejor de las que llevaba vividas en sus seis años de vida. Se prometió a sí mismo que conseguiría muchos dulces de uva y competiría con I-Pin para conseguir más golosinas que ella. Se veía en el espejo, su disfraz de hombre lobo contaba con un trajecito peludo, simulando la piel de uno, unas orejas de lobo que complementaba con sus típicos cuernos... porque el ternerito jamas salía de casa sin estos.

―Oh, ¿Qué disfraz es ese? ― Preguntó Nana cuando vio al niño en la puerta de la cocina.

― Gyahaha Soy un hombre lobo feroz ― Comenzó con su típica risa, ― Y vengo por todos tus dulces de uva ― Sonrió sacando la canasta donde juntaría todo el botín de la noche. La castaña sonrió enternecida ante la apariencia del más joven de la casa. Sin embargo, ante los ojos de Nana, Lambo había desaparecido en una bomba de humo, bajo los ojos de Tsuna - Que se encontraba disfrutando una cena ya no tan tranquila -, Lambo había sido mandado a volar por culpa de una granada, lanzada en su dirección.

El autor de tal atrocidad, nada más y nada menos que Reborn.

― _Mamma_ , ¿Te gustó mi truco de magia? ― Preguntó con la voz más inocente que pudo poner el que tenía apariencia de bebe. Tsuna sintió una gota de sudor bajarle por la nuca, el ex-arcobaleno vestía con una túnica de mago y una barba falsa, por supuesto, el sombrero con forma de cono no podía faltar. Lambo volvió a entrar a la cocina por la puerta, o el hueco que había quedado donde este estaba, arrastrándose en el suelo.

― Tengo... que... calmarme ― Musitaba el pequeño.

―¿Saldrán a pedir dulces? ― Preguntó Nana, como si no hubiera visto nada de esto. De inmediato, el más joven se levantó recuperado de la explosión, como si nada hubiera pasado.

 _―_ ¡Sí! Lambo-san recolectara miles y miles de dulce de uva y me los comeré todos en una noche _―_ Y tan pronto pronto terminó de decir esto, salió corriendo por la puerta principal

 _―_ Are, me preocupa que valla solo ― Tsuna suspiró, no necesitaba su super intuición para saber que su madre estaba próxima a pedirle que lo siguiera.

[...]

― ¡Gyahahaha exijo todos sus dulces! ― Gritó Lambo a la puerta de la casa que se había abierto cuando tocó el timbre. Una señora de mediana edad le veía con una gotita de sudor bajando por su sien, el niño si que era imperativo. El castaño había estado observando desde atrás de un árbol, cuando Lambo regresó a su lado a mostrarle todos los dulces que la anterior mujer le había obsequiado, suspiró mientras le regañaba tomando la actitud de un hermano mayor.

― Lambo, esa no es forma de pedir dulces ―.

― Ne, _Dame-Tsuna_ no seas aburrido ― Suspiró el pequeño, lo cual hizo enojar al castaño.

― No quiero que TÚ me llames ASÍ ― Exclamó. Pudo haber dicho más, de no ser por la voz femenina que lo llamó a su espalda. Cuando el castaño volteó, se encontró con Kyoko, en otros momentos Lambo pudo haber saltado a los brazos de la rubia, a la cual le tenía bastante cariño por considerarla como una hermana mayor que lo cuidaba junto a Haru, sin embargo, lo primero que pensó el niño con peinado afro fue en el hecho de que esto era una perfecta distracción para escapar de Tsuna.

Y así, sin que alguno de los dos le vieran, escapó.

[...]

― ¿Dulce o truco? ― La pequeña I-Pin pedía dulces de casa en casa, vestida con un disfraz diseñado por la dulce y alocada Haru, una mezcla entre un zombie y una momia... Sí, muy de acuerdo para ser un diseño de la castaña que estudiaba en una escuela de élite para señoritas. Cuando la puerta de la última casa de la calle se cerró, la niña caminó feliz mientras tomaba uno de los dulces que con tanto esmero había recogido, lo desenvolvió y se lo llevó a la boca.

Estuvo a punto de tragarse la golosina cuando, de repente, lo arbustos junto a los cuales pasaba comenzaron a moverse, delatando una presencia no esperada por la pequeña china. En ese momento no cargaba con sus lentes, pero pudo vislumbrar algo aterrador entre las malezas... ¿Un monstruo brocoli? La pequeña podía sentir como comenzaba a sudar de las manos, y como es que estas casi dejan caer su canasto de dulces al piso. Con cuidado y mucho sigilo, dejó sus dulces en el suelo y buscó en un bolsillo que Haru había puesto en el pantalón de su disfraz, su arma no-tan-secreta.

Porque la pequeña aprendiz de artes marciales chinas jamas salía de casa sin sus Gyozas especiales.

Y así, cuando el monstruo brocoli salió de su escondite para asustarla, I-Pin no perdió tiempo. Con una mordida en el panecillo inició su ataque hacia el monstruo que seguramente había estado buscándola ese Halloween como venganza por confundirlo siempre con el niño-vaca de la familia Bobino. Lamentablemente, o afortunadamente, dependiendo de si hablamos por el atacado o por la atacante, el monstruo brocoli había resultado ser, de nuevo, su amigo, el pequeño Lambo.

Los lloriqueos que la niña china escuchó tras su ataque fueron los que le avisaron de tal confusión. En su defensa, aunque llevaba los cuernos de siempre sujetos en el cabello sabrá-dios-como, el traje de vaca que lo identificaba como tal, estaba ausente, siendo reemplazado por algo que, sin lentes, no podía reconocer.

― Lambo, ¿Estás bien? ― De inmediato, la preocupada niña se apresuró para estar al lado del niño.

― Debo... de... calmarme ― Murmuró el niño de la familia Bobino, sintiéndose derrotado por segunda vez en la noche. Las estrellas que se vislumbraban esa noche, no paraban de dar vueltas ante sus ojos, lo cual le hacía sentir mareado. Las palabras que salieron de sus labios no sirvieron de nada, pues lejos de calmarse, Lambo empezó a llorar. Sabía que había sido un niño malo al pensar en hacerle bromas a sus amigos y querer asustar a su mejor amiga, pero... ¿Porque todo le salía mal esa noche?

En realidad... ¿Había algo que le saliera bien alguna vez? Cuando los ojos color verde miraron hacia I-Pin, el llanto del guardián del rayo Vongola se intensificó y, inconscientemente, comenzó a buscar entre sus cabellos estilo afro su arma favorita.

― ¿Lambo? ― De su cabello sacó su conocida bazuca de color rosa, la cual, sostuvo entre sus cejas mientras se preparaba para disparar. El llanto no paraba ― Espera Lambo ― I-Pin intentó detenerlo, pero el niño-vaca era terco.

Y así, disparó. Recordando como _estúpidera_ le pateó con solo aparecer frente a él de la nada. Después de eso había intentado asustar a Yamamoto, pero al parecer no funcionó y en vez de eso fue él quién salió lastimado, de nuevo, cuando el amante del beisbol le pegó en la casa, sin querer, con un dulce que alegremente le regalaba.

Estaba hartó de que nada saliera como lo quería, así que le dejaría la situación a su yo-diez-años-mayor, pues estaba convencido de que al crecer sería lo suficientemente genial como para poder combatir sus problemas... ¡Oh, pobre niño ingenuo!

― ¡LAMBO! ― Gritó I-Pin al ver como una nube de color rosa lo cubría por completo. Cuando esta se dispersó dejó en descubierto a un apuesto joven, sentado en el lugar donde el ternerito acababa de dispararse. Al verlo, y no reconocerlo, I-Pin salió corriendo mientras cargaba con sus dulces, olvidándose del pobre Lambo.

― ¿Are? ¿Esa no era I-Pin? ― Se preguntó mientras se sobaba la cabeza. Antes de viajar a lo que parecía ser el pasado, de nuevo, había estado en cierta situación de la que agradecía ya no formar parte, pues al correr desesperado se había tropezado tantas veces que había perdido la cuenta, y en la última se había golpeado fuertemente la cabeza, afortunadamente no había perdido el conocimiento y había podido levantarse para seguir corriendo...

Oficialmente, odiaba a esa niña del demonio...

[...]

Cuando la nube rosa se disipó por completo, el pequeño niño pestañeó confundido. Se encontraba en un lugar obscuro, no podía ver nada más allá de su nariz, y eso le dio un poco de pánico. Se levantó, asustado y con ganas de seguir llorando, ¿Dónde estaban todos? ― Todos... ― Murmuró con los ojos empañados en lágrimas, ― Me dejaron solo ― Y ahora si comenzó a llorar.

...

― ¿Quién es ese niño? ― Se preguntó una pequeña niña, observaba a Lambo llorar mientras caminaba hacia donde _ellos_ estaban, ya que tenía solo seis años de vida, la pequeña no conocía a todas las personas con las que sus padres tenían conexiones, pero sospechaba que este pertenecía a una mafia aliada. Ella aún no sabía como funcionaba eso de los aliados... o de la mafia... o del mundo en general.

Pero era noche de brujas, y supuso que un pequeño susto no estaría mal, los tiernos labios formaron una sonrisa traviesa, cosa que no auguraba nada bueno para el pobre niño-vaca.

[...]

― Que linda noche ― Murmuró Lambo de dieciséis años, sabiendo que solo tenía cinco minutos para disfrutar de esa paz. ¡Maldita la hora en que Tsuna-nii le había contado a _Yukine_ sobre la noche de brujas y las casa embrujadas!... Aún se preguntaba como una pequeña niña podía armar una casa del terror tan... perturbadora. ― Esa pequeña tiene demasiados problemas para tener solo seis años ― Suspiró, le costaba pensar que fuera hija de Haru, había sacado demasiadas características de su padre, lamentablemente.

Sin darse cuenta, se había topado con alguién, cuando quiso pedir disculpas descubrió, con cierto horror, de quién se trataba.

― ¡RO-ME-O! ― Gritó Bianchi, silaba por silaba, Lambo podía ver como una aura negra salía de ella. Sus característicos pasteles venenosos estaban listos para ser arrojados contra su persona. ¡Rayos! Justo cuando pensó que tendría cinco minutos tranquilos.

― ¡Waaaah! ― Comenzó a correr en dirección opuesta. ― ¡Espera, Bianchi! ¡Soy Lambo! ― Gritó con la esperanza de que lo reconociera, como siempre, fue inútil.

[...]

El pequeño niño se detuvo cuando escuchó pasos acercarse a él. De entre las sombras vio salir a una niña de su edad, de largo cabello color blanco y ojos verdes, vestía con un camisón blanco... ¿Ensangrentado?

― ¿Qué es lo que haces...? ― Lanzó la niña en forma de pregunta, ― ¿... En mi casa?

El color en la piel de Lambo había comenzado a escapar... esa niña... ¿Era un fantasma?

El camino sobre el que estaba parado comenzó a moverse, oscilando de arriba a abajo. Sus piernas temblaban tanto que no se podía mover, las manchas de sangre en la ropa de la niña comenzó a sangrar con mayor abundancia. Con horror, Lambo pudo notar como uno de sus ojos se crispaba de la cuenca ocular, siendo sostenida solo por un delgado nervio.

― ¡GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! ― Gritó el pequeño, horrorizado por la vista que la pequeña le daba. Y sin pensar en una explicación lógica, corrió sin un rumbo fijo, muy lejos de la _aparición_. La risa de la niña inundó el lugar, su ojo había vuelto a la normalidad pero esa risa quedaba lejos de ser tranquilizadora. Sintió pasos tras ella, es ahí cuando debía admitir que de no haber recibido la ayuda de _Varia,_ nunca hubiera tenido éxito asustando a sus padres y todos sus queridos tíos.

― ¡Buen trabajo! ― Se volteó hacia la persona a cargo de la ilusión que asustó al niño-vaca. ― Mammon ― Levantó su pulgar mientras sonreía y guiñaba uno de sus ojos.

― Siempre será un placer asustar al niño vaca ― Fue la respuesta que recibió de la ex-arcobaleno. _Yukine_ pestañeo confundida.

― ¿Niño vaca? ― Se preguntó a si misma mientras se llevaba una mano a su barbilla ― Ahora que lo dices, ese niño me parecía conocido. Pero... ¿Quién?

― Tal vez sea hora de hablarte del niño vaca y sus viajes en el tiempo ― Pensó para sí misma Mammon, en voz alta.

― ¿Qué? ¿Eso se puede? ― Debía admitir que la mafia no dejaba de sorprenderla, nunca.

...

El pequeño Lambo seguía corriendo, aún si no tenía idea de donde pisaba cuando lo hacía. Notó lo que parecía un pequeño portal, brillante, justo frente a él, por el camino que había estado transitando. Era curioso, así que se detuvo a contemplarlo... Lo que nunca esperó fue que una mata de cabello negro se asomara por ahí junto a un brazo esquelético. Estaba seguro de haber visto esta escena en una película de terror, de esas que Tsuna-nii se esmera tanto en que él no vea y aún así mira a escondidas, aún si eso significa no dormir. Porqué... bueno, él era un niño grande, no necesitaba restricciones tan estúpidas como esas.

De entre las hebras de cabello negro se asomaron dos puntos rojos, ¿eran los ojos de esa persona? ¿Era eso una persona?

Lambo ya no supo más... se desmayó al momento.

Y fue ahí cuando, entre las sombras, se escuchó la voz de otro gran ilusionista que trabajaba en Varia, aquel al que Mukuro sintió tanto desespero por recibir como pupilo. Nada más y nada menos que Fran.

― Este niño no aguanta nada ― Dice al aire, con un tono de voz más bien aburrido.

[...]

Lambo adulto ya llevaba casi dos minutos enteros corriendo, sin poder perder a Bianchi de vista. ― ¡Ya te dije que yo no soy tu...!

― ¡ROMEO, Regresa aquí...! ― Haciendo oídos sordos, Bianchi no menguaba su ritmo. ― ¡Y muere!

Lambo gritó con más fuerzas mientras se agachaba, evitando así uno de los pasteles explosivos de la neurótica chica.

...

― En definitiva no hay nada mejor que salir la noche de brujas a asustar niños inocentes... "Junto a la persona más especial para mí" ― Dijo Mukuro Rokudo, añadiendo en sus pensamientos lo último.

― ¡Mukuro-sama! ― La joven Chrome, quien le acompañaba, parecía enojada por lo que el otro acababa de decir. ― ¡Pensé que estábamos en una cita!

El ilusionista sonrió, ― Claro que lo estamos, mi dulce Chrome.

Y para Mukuro, no había nada mejor para una cita en día de brujas que asustar niños, juntos. Por supuesto, Chrome no parecía muy feliz con las jugarretas que el otro les hacía a los más jóvenes. Sin embargo, antes de que ella dijera algo contra esos actos, el karma se encargó de golpearle la cara... en forma de Poison Cooking.

― ¡Mukuro-sama! ― La guardiana de la niebla de Vongola se asombro al ver a su maestro caer al piso, con la cara llena de ese pastel purpura. Se acuclillo junto a él y comenzó a moverlo, intentando despertarlo. ― ¡Mukuro-sama! ¿Sigue vivo? ― En serio comenzaba a preocuparse.

Pero se dice que _yerba mala_ nunca muere, así que al jefe de Kokuyo land solo le bastó algunos minutos para recuperarse de la impresión, quitarse de la cara los restos de comida venenosa y planear su venganza contra el guardián del rayo versión adulta.

― Lo siento Chrome, debo ir a hacer filetes a cierta vaca estúpida ― Y tras decir esto, salió corriendo, siguiendo a Bianchi. Chrome sintió un poco de lástima por el joven que corría en círculos, esquivando la cocina venenosa de Bianchi, llorando, con un color de piel muy poco saludable y gritando groserías en Italiano hacia Mukuro... Supo entonces que debía hacer algo, pero sabía que atacar a Mukuro no funcionaría, no le tenía miedo, de alguna forma sabía que no le haría daño, el problema era que Mukuro aun era mucho más fuerte que ella y cualquier ataque lo disiparía en un instante.

Así que anotó en una lista mental: entrenar más, para llegar a derrotar a su maestro.

Y de inmediato corrió a buscar al _bossu_.

[...]

Sawada Tsunayoshi de veinticinco años, conocido como el jefe de la mayor y más importante familia mafiosa por todo el bajo mundo, conocido como Dame-Tsuna por el que fue su sádico tutor en época de estudiante. Después de algunos años dentro de la mafia, Reborn podía decir con orgullo que su estudiante se había hecho más fuerte y, por supuesto, capaz de distinguir una buena ilusión de la realidad...

Lamentablemente, su miedo a los muertos no pareció mejorar, pues a pesar de que cualquiera con un poco de sentido común podría saber que los horrores en esa _casa embrujada_ , preparada por la Vongola consentida de todos (nada más y nada menos que la hija de Gokudera y Haru), no eran más que ilusiones, el gran Neo Primo Vongola no había parado de huir horrorizado con tan solo entrar.

Mukuro, Chrome, Fran y Mammon nunca eran una buena combinación, y Tsuna presentía que tres de esas cuatro personas eran una muy mala influencia para Yukine. Debía admitir que de Chrome le sorprendía un poco el que se prestara a jugarles bromas pesadas al resto, pero, después de todo, ella era quién más débil era a la mirada de _perro bajo la lluvia_ que solía poner Yukine al pedir favores imposibles...

En definitiva, estaba siendo mal influenciada.

La carrera de Sawada se cortó repentinamente cuando tropezó, por accidente, con algo en el suelo. Se incorporó levemente, solo para darse cuenta de que un ente paranormal (Extrañamente parecido a la niña que salía de una televisión en cierta película de terror) arrastraba a un pequeño Lambo de cinco años, desmayado. En alguna parte de la _aburrida_ \- según Reborn - casa embrujada, el Hitman más famoso del mundo suspiró cuando escuchó el característico chillido de su alumno, el cual ya tenía mucho tiempo sin escuchar...

Si debía darle crédito a Tsuna, sería por haber aprendido él solo a no actuar de esa manera cuando se encontraba con jefes de familias tanto aliadas como enemigas. En ocasiones como esas, donde se dejaba llevar junto a sus guardianes en actividades más... em... ¿familiares?... sus actitudes de _Dame-Tsuna_ volvían a aflorar.

― Dame-Tsuna hasta el fin... ― Murmuró con una sonrisa antes de seguir caminando.

Volviendo con el décimo Vongola, Fran veía al jefe de su maestro forcejear con el espectro, impidiendo que no se llevara a Lambo. Desde el otro lado del pasillo, un zombie se acercaba al líder Vongola, pero este estaba muy ocupando impidiendo que un fantasma se llevara al Bobino al inframundo, como ya una vez intentaron hacerlo...

Ahora que lo pensaba... ¿Por qué estas cosas solo pasaban con ellos dos? Oh, bueno, tampoco era como si los espíritus intentaran llevarse humanos a su mundo todos los días, ¿Cierto?

El niño de cinco años despertó, pero al abrir los ojos lo primero que vio fue al Zombie que se acercaba desde detrás de Tsunayoshi. Cuando esto sucedió, lo único que hizo el menor fue gritar horrorizado mientras le señalaba al mayor el lugar a donde debía ver y después... volvía a desmayarse. En definitiva, esos eran los cinco minutos más largos de Lambo (Del de seis años y el de dieciséis).

Cuando Tsuna vio al pequeño señalar a su espalda y después desmayarse, supo que otro horror se acercaba a ellos. Aún si después de ver a un personaje de película de terror esto le aseguró que se trataban de ilusiones, supo que eran ilusiones muy reales, de esas que solo los ilusionistas de Varia, Mukuro y Chrome podían hacer, pues tenían la suficiente fuerza como para querer arrebatar al pequeño de sus manos. Así que podían considerarlos _peligros reales_.

Con un poco de miedo, volteó la mirada. Todo solo para encontrar lo que parecía ser un zombie, con numerosas heridas en todo su cuerpo, arrojando pus de estas y sangre de la boca. Ante tal inyección de adrenalina que fue tal monstruo, por fin arrebató de los brazos del espectro a Lambo e hizo lo mejor que solía hacer en sus años de escuela media...

Salir corriendo y tropezar tres pasos después.

De cualquier forma, Tsuna logró salir de ahí bajo la mirada de Chrome, quién ocultaba su presencia atrás del zombie y observaba a su jefe con una gotita de sudor bajándole por la nuca.

[...]

― "Creo que comienzo a preferir la casa embrujada hecha por Yukine" ― Pensó Lambo, quién a la par se preguntaba en que momento terminarían sus cinco minutos de sufrimiento bajo el ataque de Bianchi y de Mukuro. Ya se encontraba cansado, y después de todo la niña solo había pedido ayuda a Varia, podría estar seguro de que la verdadera culpa de los horrores dentro de ella eran de ellos.

Y por un momento sintió envidia por Kyoko y Haru, quienes seguían en el hospital después del nacimiento de sus respectivos hijos. El primogénito del décimo Vongola y el segundo hijo del guardián de la tormenta... Ya simpatizaba con el pobre niño de Haru, tendría que lidiar con una hermana mayor completamente zafada de la cabeza.

Notó un nuevo pastel purpura volar hacia sus pies, lo esquivó de un salto, pero lo próximo que supo fue que estaba rodeado por una nube rosa.

[...]

Tsuna corría por su vida, la suya y la de Lambo, claro. Cuando de repente, una nube rosa impidió su visión hacia el frente y un peso extra provocó que se fuera de cara al piso, con todo y niño cargado, o mejor dicho, con todo y adolescente cargando en forma de novia recién casada...

― ¿Qué demonios pasó, Lambo? ― Casi gritó Tsuna, desesperado por saber la razón por la cual el Lambo-diez-años-menor estaba ahí. El recién cambiado se sobó la cabeza, se la había golpeado fuertemente cuando cayó junto al décimo Vongola.

― Solo sé... que fueron los cinco peores minutos de mi vida ― Y tras decir esto, se puso a llorar, como lo hacía cuando tenía cinco años. Tsuna suspiró derrotado, pero acostumbrado a escuchar a su guardián del rayo de esa forma. Tenía una familia muy rara, comenzando por Lambo Bovino y terminando con Yukine Gokudera.

[...]

De vuelta al presente, Lambo cayó al suelo y el golpe fue suficientemente fuerte como para despertarlo. Deseoso de que todo hubiera sido un sueño, se incorporó para ver a su alrededor, sin embargo, lo primero que encontró fueron... a Bianchi con un aura obscura, viéndole casi con desprecio, y a Mukuro lanzandole una mirada digna de aparecer en sus peores pesadillas.

Fue ahí que el más pequeño de los guardianes comenzó a llorar desesperado, casi temblando del miedo. Bianchi suavizó su mirada al comprender que Romeo se había escapado, una vez más, y lo último que le quedó fue suspirar.

― ¡Lambo! ― Gritó una voz conocida por todos, los dos adultos alzaron la mirada para ver al décimo Vongola de quince años correr hacia ellos, Crome y Kyoko corrían tras él. ― ¿Qué ha pasado? ― Murmuró llegando a su lado, pero el pequeño no paraba de llorar. Lo tomó entre sus brazos, y el niño lo único que hizo fue abrazarse a él. A Tsuna casi ni le importó que estuviera ensuciando su ropa con lágrimas y mocos, se veía destrozado. Kyoko se acercó y comenzó a hablarle a Lambo de forma tranquilizadora mientras le acariciaba el cabello.

Tsuna podía sentir que temblaba en sus brazos. Okey, era un poco molesto y muy miedoso, pero era la primera vez que lo veían así. Sawada Tsunayoshi frunció sus cejas, y observó a los otros dos, enojado.

― Bianchi, Mukuro, no se que pasó aquí ― Murmuró con una voz que ningún presente había escuchado antes. En efecto, dejaba en claro lo molesto que se hallaba. ― Pero comiencen a rezar por no haberlo traumatizado de por vida ―.

Y con esas palabras, acunó al niño en brazos para llevarlo a casa. Aunque Tsuna nunca supo que fue lo que dejó en ese estado a Lambo y Bianchi aseguraba que había estado persiguiendo a Romeo... Lambo dejó de portarse como un niño desobediente y travieso.

O al menos lo hizo durante todo un mes.

* * *

 **Gokudera Yukine:** Sí, como leyeron, es la hija del 5986... En mi versión de la nueva generación, ella es la primera hija de la décima generación, y es la consentida de todos al menos hasta que nazca tanto su hermano como el primer hijo del 2795, para que no se sienta desplazada, Tsuna y alguno de los guardianes la animaron a hacer una casa embrujada como la de los festivales escolares... Lo que nunca pensaron fue que le pidiera ayuda a los ilusionistas más terribles de Vongola xD Es traviesa y muy astuta. Disfruta molestando a Lambo (?) xD y cuando crezca disfrutara molestando a los más pequeños. Físicamente, parece una versión femenina de Gokudera y ya que tiene seis años, cronológicamente nació cuando Haru tenía diecinueve años, razón por la cual existe tal diferencia de edad entre ella y el nuevo bebe.

* * *

 **Notas de eclipse:** Si me destrozan... que sea suavemente (?). Si notaron una narración menos fluida al principio es porque en serio me costó empezarlo. Pero una vez que comencé con la comedia, todo se fue escribiendo solo... No me gusta usar honoríficos o palabras en japones, pero en KHR lo siento necesario, pues es algo que caracteriza la forma de hablar de algunos. Por ejemplo, el _Tsuna-kun_ de Kyoko, el _Bossu_ de Chrome o el _Dame-Tsuna_ (Tsuna bueno para nada) de Reborn. Además de que en un principio iba a hacer mención tanto de Rauji como de Enma, e iba utilizar el término _Dame-Dame-Combi_ , que es la forma en que Reborn llama a la dupla de torpes que hacen Tsuna y Enma. Cuando volví a leer el manga, noté que lo traducían como "Un no muy buen equipo" o algo así, personalmente me da más gracia el término "dame-dame combi" xD así que pensando en eso decidí dejar el término "dame-Tsuna" en el fic aunque al final de cuentas no era necesario...

La niña del aro... salió en un momento de inspiración... ¿Qué puedo decir? Fran es Fran xD Y por supuesto, no podía dejar traumatizado a Lambo de por vida, así que la lección de esa noche solo le duró un mes (?).

En fin... espero les gustara :3


End file.
